The Fluff Adventures Of Sora And Riku
by Pika-chan Ryu
Summary: Warning : Shounen-Ai story X3 The random happenings, of some time on Destiny Island. Riku likes Sora, but Sora is attatched to both him and Kairi. Can Riku win Sora's heart? Just shounen-ai fluffiness, and maybe a sad attempt at humor.


The Fluff Adventures of Sora and Riku

Chapter One Me And You

Disclaimer : I dun own Kingdom Hearts. SquareEnix does. And Disney. Yeah. o.o; I dun see any Disney characters in here, though...

Rated PG13 - For Shounen-Ai (boyxboy relationships, aka RikuxSora), language (not much), and maybe little talk of sexual stuff. Not Yaoi. XD That's not allowed on 

Pika : Wowies, I dun remember the last time I really wrote. XD I started another ficcy a bit back, but it didn't turn out like I wanted it to...

Anyone remember me? Pika-chan Rysakami, author of a really old Yu-Gi-Oh ficcy. Ah well, it's not like KH fans are expected to know Yu-Gi-Oh, but just incase... ;

Haha, i'm shounen-ai obsessed now... and my favorite pairing is SoraRiku. I love them so much! - They deserve to be together... and they deserve a fanfic. I hope you guys like it, and I hope I can keep mah writing up! Basically, a bunch of random stuff on destiny island. Riku-kun is completly in love with Sora, but Sora is a little attached to both Kairi and Riku. Kairi knows Riku likes Sora, and Riku knows Kairi likes Sora. The adventures of Riku-kun and his attempt to win Sora's heart. So here we go. The first chapter.

And it starts now.

.... now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was times like this when Riku felt happiest, when Riku felt most at peace. He never wanted to let these moments go, he never wanted to trail off into thought. He always wanted to be focused during moments like this, that stirred his heart into a pure calming state, and his mind to tremendous happiness that he had never felt before in his entire life.

The sun on the small island had begun to set, the sky glew like the lights of dimming fireflies.The orange blended with what was left of the blue just barely on the horizon, and the sky grew darker as you looked further up. The sand was warm from a full day of it being touched by the sunlight. The water gently rolled in, as it always did, making a calming sound.

It was just the two of them. Riku and Sora.

Sora's face was as determined as ever, as he pulled on some ropes and continued his knots, sitting down on the wood of the half-finished raft. The group - Sora, Riku, and Kairi - had been working on the raft all day, but Sora had gotten caught up in other matters with Tidus and had forgotten to do his part. To prevent Kairi from going balistic on him, he had promised her he would work on it later on in the day. Unfortunatly, his later on started to get close to night, so he had to work on it now. Kairi had jobs to do back at her house, so Sora would have originally worked on it alone.

Riku had offered to come, however.

Riku smiled as he helped Sora with his job that would sure take the little idiot way beyond nightfall. He tied another rope, on the corner beside the one Sora was working on. Sora's hair shone in the sunlight, a light brown colour with a beautifull glow. Oh, how he loved that glow. And how Sora's bright blue eyes always looked so bright and happy.

Though Sora had not been the smartest boy in the world, he was Riku's favorite person of all. Not in just a friend matter, no. Riku had, at first, thought of him as his best friend, and maybe a brother, as the two boys were younger. But as time went by and they began to age, Riku's attachment to Sora became much greater. His feelings grew even more, as Kairi came to the picture.

Riku feared Kairi. Not in a scared way, but emotionally. Sora had bonded with her quickly, and Riku would have most likely done the same, if she did not pose a threat to taking his Sora. It was obvious her feelings for him were the same as Riku's, but it seemed Sora was oblivious to both of them. That was why Riku's moments with just him and Sora were so special to him - because they were so rare, and there was no threat of a girl stealing Sora's heart away from him.

"How're you doing, Riku?" Sora asked, looking up from his knot. He had just finished it, smiling proudly to himself. His voice was perky, and rather cute. Riku looked down to his knot, only half finished, and felt slightly defeated.

He and Sora had always been in competition with each other. He needed a good excuse.

"I'm trying to perfect mine, instead of doing a quick job." He said, beginning to tie his again. Sora's knot would be no better than his was, but he needed a good excuse.

"Mine is perfectly fine!" He said in a playfully offended voice, as he often used.

"But mine is going to be much better." Riku replied, with a smirk. No, it wasn't a good excuse. It was just an excuse. What, was he going to say 'Sorry, I was busy staring at you'? He had been afraid of Sora's reaction to his own feelings for a long time. He knew some day his fear had to end, however, if he was going to beat Kairi in this race for Sora's love.

Sora glared weakly at him, then got up and flopped himself right beside Riku, brushing against his leg. He sat on his knees and quickly grabbed onto the rope that Riku had been trying to tie.

Riku pulled his hands back, and Sora began to tie the knot.

He could feel the warmth of the boy, just from his leg which now rested on Riku, maybe for some sort of balance.

"I'll prove to you I can do knots just as good as you can..." Sora mumbled, fumbling with the knot. Riku chuckled.

"You know," Riku started, as he leaned back on his two arms for support, "I'm not even supposed to be helping you with this. It was your own fault."

Sora stuck his tounge out, then went back to tying the knot. "Yeah, well..." He paused. "... yeah!" It was obvious he didn't really have a real answer. Instead, he gave a small, cute yawn.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Are you tired already?"

"I was training with Tidus all day." He replied, his face showing weak signs of wanting sleep. "I guess i'm a littlre tired, but i'm gonna hafta stay up to finish this, or Kairi's gonna thwack me..."

Riku knew it was only Kairi's way of showing that she liked Sora.

Of course, Riku had simmilar habits. He always had to beat Sora in everything, he had to be better than him. He didn't know why. I was a strange obsession he had. He would play fight with Sora all the time, and mostly come out victorious. There were the times when Sora would beat him, but that was fairly rare. And even when he did, Riku tended not to talk about them. In the end though, the boys were tied - Riku with his slight lead in fighting, and Sora in his lead of speed.

And cuteness. Nothing could beat Sora's face, and stupidity.

Sora flopped down on the wood of the raft, resting his head. He fumbled with the knot a bit more, finally giving in to how tired he truly was. Riku stared at him.

"Are you really sure that's comfortable?" He asked, turning his head to one side at the back of Sora's head.

"No. Not really. I'm just.. a little tired. So I thought I would rest my head a bit. Got any better ideas?" Sora continued to try and tie the knot.

You could use my shoulder, or my leg, or anything, Riku thought to himself. He kept his mouth shut however. He didn't want to sound like he wanted Sora to show him affection, no matter how much he had truly wanted to juts blurt it out.

"Not really." Was his reply instead, seeming a little unsure of what he said. Sora sat up and looked at him.

"Could I use your leg? It's probably better than the darn wood." He looked down at the raft, which did seem uncomfortable.

Riku seemed a little shocked. It was as if Sora could read him just like that, without him saying any words. He always seemed to know the right thing to say. Riku felt his face get weakly warm, and he knew he was obviously blushing slightly, then he closed his eyes and shruged.

"Sure." He replyed as if it was more of a neutral thing. He kept his eyes closed, however, most likely slighty shy of Sora. Riku was the strong type, yet Sora always got to him.

Sora and his stupid face, and his stupid smile... there was something just so amazing about it.

He felt Sora's head flop itself down onto his lap. Riku suddenly opened his eyes, as if he hadn't been expecting it, yet he had. Sora seemed a little more pleased with this, and continued to fumble with the knot. It didn't seem to easy for the tired boy, as it seemed before.

Riku fell into one of his 'moments'.

He sat, still resting on his arms, daring not to move his legs, to not disturb Sora. He felt the warmth that Sora always brought when ever the two were close, in any way. He felt the light breathing, as his head gently moved up and down with each breath he took. His arm only moved slightly against Riku's leg, still having a bit of trouble. It seemed that with each passing moment, the world became even less noticed by Riku, and the only thing that mattered to him was Sora.

Sora seemed to be slowly slipping deeper into Riku's lap, getting more comfortable with his position and then continuing on. Riku with held his hands from brushing back the few strands of hair that fell in front of Sora's face.

Sora finally dropped his hands, a happy smile on his face.

"There." He stated, grinning. "It's a way better knot than you could ever do!" Riku laughed.

"You can wish. Oh, you can wish. But my knot would have kicked your knot's ass."

"Knots don't have asses... but mine kicks yours!"

"You need legs to kick something."

"That totally kills your sentence, too."

"Your's was only a copy of mine."

"That means you killed your sentence for no reason."

What ever the reason that the two boys had for associating pieces of rope with body parts, it soon turned into a weak playfight. Sora mauled Riku to the ground, pinning him down with what little weight he had compared to Riku. Riku fell back without a fight, but took a minute instead and got up, fighting with Sora. Both of them had their hands and arms locked with eachother's, trying to best the other and get them to the ground. They laughed and shouted insults towards each other, trying to prove that they were better.

The brawl ended with Riku pinning Sora down, bettween his upper body and his legs. At first, the younger boy (only by a year) kicked and screamed, shouting murder or anything else, while Riku laughed. After a minute or two, however, the boy eventually and gradually stopped his rampage and fell into an unmoving state. After a few moments, Riku, alerted that he had heart his friend, shot his body up.

"So--" His sentence was cut short. A smile spread across his face.

The boy, seeming to be lulled by Riku's presence, had eventually given into sleep and closed his eyes. His breathing took a steady pace, his face gave a sweet look. A calm and quiet look. His hand absently clung to the edge of Riku's baggy pants, as if it were a blanket under him.

Riku knew he had to get home. Oh, how he wished the moment could stay. How he wished he could keep Sora like this forever. The sun had finally set, however, and he would make it his duty that Sora made it home, without any effort made by his own legs.

Riku gently moved from under Sora, to not suddenly awake him. Sora's eyes opened slighty.

"Ri... ku?" He said, slowly, in a sleepy tone. Riku shook his head.

"Shh. Go back to sleep." He lifted the boy into his arms. Truly, Riku was a strong boy, but Sora was no feather. His bodyweight did cause somewhat of a challenged to Riku, but it mattered not to him. He cradled him with both of his arms.

Sora stared at him with the sleepy face again, and nodded weakly with a final yawn, turning his head into Riku's body. He sunggled close. Riku at first felt the warmth of his face increase again, but he let it fade, to a weak blush. Sora's arms folded themselves in. Riku walked along the beach, beginning to head back to Sora's house.

Heh, what would Sora's mother think? It's not like she could ever know. Riku talked to her sometimes, usually when he had a problem. He use to always use the excuse that he liked Selphie, and he was worried Tidus would take her, but sometimes he wondered if Sora's mom really knew who he actually liked. In fact, he was almost sure she knew.

She just hadn't mentioned it.

Sora adjusted his arms in his sleep, weakly pawing at Riku's chest. He let out a small murmur, like a purr, or a squeak, as that of a kitten.The brown bangs that always flew into Sora's eyes did the same as always, but in a sweet maner. They lay, lifeless, on his face, scattered. His clothing was weakly wrinkled from all the work he had done in the day. Sora was never perfect, and he never would be, but maybe that was why Riku appreaciated him so much.

For every time that Sora was willing to stand Riku's slight obnoxious attitude, for every time he made Riku laugh when he felt down. For every time it had just been the two of them, for every time they had laugh and played, running free without care, yet acting on such a serious note, as if everything was an adventure that they travelled through.

And for not abandoning him for Kairi, for giving him a chance.

Riku stepped onto the steps of Sora's house. The small house was no where near perfect either - could Sora have gotten his recklessness from his mother? And his imperfectness?

Riku struggled with himself, trying to free a hand to knock on the door. After no avail, he shifted one of his feet slowly from under him, not to knock himself off balace, and knocked on the door with it. After a moment of holding his foot there, incase of a repeat of his knocking being needed, he heard the scuffle of feet from inside.

"I'm comming, sweetie!"

Yeah. It was Sora's mom.

Riku lowered his foot as she came to the door, ruffled and as tattered as Sora. A long day of housework was what she had done, unlike Sora's full day of play. She was just like Sora, like a female version of Sora, with her hair going every which way and it being a chestnut brown, her eyes a bright blue, just as Sora's, but a bit lighter. Riku smiled weakly.

"Oh, Riku honey? Did Sora fall asleep?"

Riku nodded. "He was finishing his part of the raft that he missed out on today. I said i'd help him, but he... er, fell asleep just as he finished." Riku held him out reluctantly to his mother, as if he did not want to let him go.

"Could you carry him up the stairs for me, honey?" She asked, with a weak and tired plea in her voice. "I've been working all day, and..."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it." Riku nodded and stepped in, as Sora's mom moved out of the way for him. Even Riku's own invincible self began to fall into this gathering of tiredness. He slowly stepped up the stairs, as Sora's mother closed the door behind him. As he made his way to the top, she gave a bit of a smile.

"Oh, Riku honey..." She shook her head slowly. He would have a long walk home. So instead of letting the boy suffer with that annoyance, she reached for the phone, and quickly began to dial numbers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku stepped into Sora's room. It had taken him a minute to open the door, because his hands were full. Pulling his mouth away from the doorknob and gaging a little, he stepped to Sora's bed. As he lowered his hands gently, Sora made another one of his 'purrs'. Riku stopped for a moment, and after reassuring himself that Sora wouldn't wake up, he began to move again, with a slow motion. He carefully placed his friend onto the soft cushions, and moved his hands from under him. Taking up his blanket, he pulled it up and waved it a little, to get rid of the dust. He coughed a little, but lay the cloth down on Sora and brushed it free of wrinkles. Sora's small nose twitched a little, and he curled up again, as if he was searching for the warmth that had carried him home.

Riku smiled at the thought. Sora searching for him, and only for him. Oh, how sweet that would be.

The boy gazed around the dark room. It was all a mess - Sora never cared much for cleaning up. He nodded to himself, and suddenly realised the long walk he had.

His house was on the other side of the island. Sure, the island was small, but it sure wasn't any five minute walk.

He sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------

Riku walked down the stairs clumsly, holding his head from grief. Sora's mother caught him and gazed at him as he stepped down the last step.

"Riku-honey?"

"I've got a long walk home." He said, with a deep sigh. "I gotta get going now, or else i'll never make it home without passing out." Sora's mother chuckled.

"Honey, don't worry. I called your mother and told her Sora invited you to stay for the night. She said it was rather short notice, and that you'd have to get your stuff, but I told her we could lend you something. That is, if it's okay with you." She cocked her head to one side, just as Sora did when he wondered something. "But i'm sure you wouldn't mind staying with Sora for a little longer, right?"

Riku went slightly red. It was as if she had struck and knew everything that he had thought tonight of Sora.

"I-I..."

Sora's mother continued to stare at him, in a manner that began to innerve Riku.

"... okay."

Sora's mother grinned and beamed, as if she had ploted this the whole time. She was as evil as Sora, and as sweet as Sora. She had always been doing the very best she could for Riku, almost like a second mother to him.

"That's good." She turned her head back to the kitchen counter. She seemed to be cooking something, as the room filled with a sweet and sugary smell of chocolate. "Would you like to sit down, honey? I'm making some hot chocolate. It should do you some good."

Riku nodded weakly. "Yeah."

He sat down, and flopped onto his arms, resting his head down. It was more of a drop than he expected, but he didn't care. The usually hard wooden chair felt as comfortable as ever, and his arms felt even better. In fact, he would have fallen asleep himself, if the smell of the hot drink didn't keep him awake, expecting it to come.

After a few moments, Sora's mom sat in the chair opposite to the boy, and placed the cup down in front of him, holding her own cup with both of her hands. She blew on the smoke gently.

Riku jolted up, as if in instant reaction, and grabbed the drink. He took a long gulp, only to regret it, as it burned the back of his throaght. Oh, but it tasted so good, he couldn't care! He took another large gulp and Sora's mom held out her hand in worry.

"Riku-honey, you're going to burn youself that way!" Riku moved the cup from his mouth, as an expression of pleasure and pain swept across it.

"Oh, yes, I already knew that," was his reply. His neck and mouth felt as if they were on fire, but the chocolatey goodness of it all seemed to take away the pain and only urge him to drink it more, maybe faster, or at the same rate. Sora's mom weakly smiled at him, realising it was slightly useless to even try.

For a few moments, the both of them stood silently, not saying a word. Riku had begun to actually sip his drink, instead of drinking like a maniac.

"So..." Sora's mom broke the silence. "How's Selphie doing?"

Riku smiled a bit. "She layed her head in my lap today.." He gave a chuckle. "I was thinking it would be nice if she did, but I didn't say anything... it was somewhat awkward, but I wasn't complaining..." She let out a light laugh.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"And you still haven't told her?"

"Yeah."

"Why not?"

Riku sighed and looked down. He didn't say anything for a few moments. He felt it was true, that he was losing his battle. Though there was no proof from Sora, he knew he and Kairi had spent alot of time together. Somewhere, deep in his heart, he felt that Sora had grown more attached to her than to Riku himself.

Had he truly already lost? Maybe he was never winning in the first place...

"... Riku, honey?"

".. she has someone else in mind." He sipped again, his voice quiet and tainted with a little bit of sorrow and loss.

"Tidus..."

Riku nodded.

"Has she told you that directly?" Sora's mother moved from her chair and came to the one beside the boy, and sat by him, in a little bit of worry. It was as if that she knew Riku could possibly break if the one he cared about most went to who seemed to be his rival.

"No, not really..." Riku stared at the small ripples in the cup, caused by him holding it. His bright green eyes gave the reflection of a somewhat moon, cracking and shimmering in the water below it. That's how he always felt when conversations like this were brought up.

"It's not official then."

Riku looked up to the woman. Her face seemed concerned, but determined and seemed to know what she was talking about. She placed a hand on his shouler.

"Don't let it get to you. She hasn't really told you that she likes Tidus. She's not going out with him or anything... of course, she does spend alot of time with him, but that means nothing. You spend alot of time with her, don't you?"

That was awkward. Riku never spent time with only Selphie. Well, maybe now and then. But he was truly refering to Sora, not Selphie.

"... yeah."

"You've been at this for a while now. Don't give up."

Riku smiled and nodded. He could now and then put on a fake smile for Sora's mom. Then again, alot of his smiles towards her weren't fake. She had a way of picking him up.

It was as if she truly knew that he liked Sora, and was always talking the same way Riku did.

"I'm getting a little tired. Where should I sleep?" Riku questioned. He knew it was far too late to be dragging a second bed into Sora's room, since Sora was already asleep, and wasn't going to wake up for another eight or ten hours or so.

"C'mon. I'll set up a bed for you."

Riku nodded in agreement, finally giving into what Sora had already fallen against.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku moaned weakly, as he finally awoke from his slumber. He slept quite well, though he had argued with Sora's mom quite a bit last night about her going to bed and him just taking the couch. He finally won. And the couch wasn't really so bad.

He had been facing the wall, or the back of the couch. He rolled over, and the blankets over him rolled with him. Raising a hand to his head to try and wipe his eyes of their sleepiness, he slowy opened his eyes, even only slighty.

Two huge, blue eyes gazed directly into his face.

Riku yelped and pulled back, jumping to a sitting up position, and was obviously rather awake. He gazed down at his eager friend, who was already fully dressed and groomed (Not that he was changed for bed anyway). Riku gasped a little.

"W-what was that for?!"

Sora pouted a little. "You could've told me you were staying the night. I would've stayed up longer. You could have atleast stayed in my room, y'know."

Riku finally got the chance to rub his eyes. "There wasn't another bed, and I didn't want to wake you up, you were out like a drunk."

Sora stuck his tounge out, and then shrugged. "You could've shared my bed."

Riku blushed weakly, and felt fairly nervous at the comment.

Silly Sora. He had no idea.

"I-I don't think so."

"Aww, why not?"

"Just... no." Riku turned his face quickly away from him, as if he was trying to prove he was really against the idea. Of course, even the thought made him edgy and incredibly shocked.

"C'mon! We could've, like... been really loud, and driven mom crazy!"

"Sora..."

"And she'd be like, 'what are you two doing?!"

"Sora!"

"What?"

"Just shut up." He shoved his face into his pillow, the burning sensation from the hot chocolate returning to his face. "Just shut up right now."

Sora turned his head to one side.

"... huh?"

--------------------------------------------------

Pika : Erm... I think that's the worst i've ever written in my life. ;;; My gosh. I've never even reffered to anything like that. I'm... special, or acomplished, or something.

Comments appreaciated, flames not. -.-;;; Especially homophobic flames. They're mean.

Thankies fer reading. -- I'm not sure if this one will have a real end, or if it will be just randomness. I haven't decided yet.

I just hope it's okay....

- Pika-chan


End file.
